Group B
by MeliRenee1234
Summary: Follow the story of a girl named Tessa, a brave daring girl from Group B, but what will happen when Group B comes in contact with Group A. NEWT LOVE STORY! Disclaimer: I own nothing of TMR series. I'm really bad at summaries! WARNING: If you have not read the Scorch Trials or the Death Cure, read at your own risk because it will contain spoilers
1. Prologue

**WARNING: This FanFic contains things from the Scorch Trials and the Death cure, if you have only read the first book, or have only seen the movie, this will spoil things for you and/or it might not make sense. Read at your own risk.**

Three days we sat in the gym after the maze, three days without a word from anyone before we were finally escorted to a dormitory. Of course the first night when the Cranks broke through the windows and we ran screaming out of the room, into a room brimming of dead bodies hanging by the sealing, making all of us sick to our stomachs. We went to seek help from Aris, but we were surprised to see a girl in his place. She said her name was Teresa and when a rat looking man came to talk to us about our next trial, Teresa showed much hatred against some guy named Thomas, claiming he was depraved and we had to kill him, I didn't really like the thought of killing anyone actually, he must have done something awful, I mean Teresa will never say what, but that doesn't matter now, we have to find the cure, and the only way to that is to capture Thomas and do as Teresa said. She's the leader although she was never in Group B to begin with, and personally I think she can be a bit overbearing, and if anything Harriet or Sonya should be the leader, Rachael who seemed to know things was dead, and there was no way she could help us now. We have been traveling underground where the suns scorching rays won't get to us, soon we will reach Group A, where we can get Thomas, and get the cure, so this whole thing will be over.


	2. Chapter 1

"Okay so do we all know the plan?" Teresa asked right before we turned a corner on the mountain.

"Yes," Harriet sighed in annoyance "we surround your former group then get this so-called Thomas, bag him and bring him up the mountain, where we will bring him back to the camp, then take him to the thing where WICKED told you and kill him, where we then journey on to the safe haven to get the cure."

Teresa gave her a look indicating she didn't like her attitude.

"So why do we have to kill him?" Sonya asked

"Because Thomas is bad, nothing good is from him," Teresa said sternly

"What'd he ever do you?" I spoke up

Teresa turned to me pure hate and betrayal showed in her eyes, "I don't want to talk about it, just know he can't be trusted."

The day was cloudy obvious another one of those lighting storms was coming, we had made out way to the dusty sandy ground, in the far off distance we saw what looked like a pack of aunts walking towards us, but we knew it was the other group.

"That's them!" Teresa yelled over the wind, "By the looks of it their running, if we can run and catch up we could easily get there in twenty minutes, be careful their fast runners, but they don't have any weapons. Everyone get their weapons ready. Tessa I want you next to me, your my best target shooter, I might need you to shoot anyone who doesn't cooperate, one of them has a mouth on 'em."

After about fifteen minutes of straight on running we slowed down to a jog, it was obvious the other group had spotted us, they had stopped.

"Everyone ready?" Teresa turned around and asked "It's now or never."

"Let's go!" Harriet yelled and we took off running toward the group I had my arrow out and ready to shoot although I hoped I wouldn't have to.

We surrounded the group, there was more of us than them, my eyes quickly landed on a familiar boy Aris, he looked so odd, with the group of boys, but yet he looked like he actually belongs, a confused look ran on his face as he looked around wondering why his former group was pointing all kinds of weapons toward the group he stood with. My eye caught on one of the boys who was looking at me, he had blonde hair and he was tall, I quickly looked away. I noticed a girl their, who? I didn't know, she wasn't from our group, and she couldn't have been from ours, my thoughts we're interrupted when one of the boys started shouting at Teresa.

"What's this crap about, Teresa? Nice way to treat your long-lost buddies."

Teresa walked forward stopping a couple feet in front of the boy who was shouting and the blonde boy who kept looking at me.

I looked down at the ground wondering if some blood bath was going to take break out due to all the tension in the air.

I snapped my head up when I heard a different accent come from one of the boys.

"Teresa?" It was the blonde boy, "What the bloody-"

"Shut up" Teresa snapped at him. She brought the spear up swinging it back in forth. Neither of the boys said anything as she moved past them to stand in front of a boy.

"Teresa, what's-" the boy started

"Shut up" She said it calm, but stern

The boy continued

"But what-"

Teresa reared back and swung the butt of her spear at him, smashing it into his right cheek. The boy crumpled to his knees, holding his face.

"I said shut up." She reached don and grabbed him by the shirt, jerked it up until he stood up. "Is your name Thomas?" It was an odd question considering she was a part of that group to begin with.

"You know who I-" he was cut off again when Teresa swung the spear crashing it into the side of his head. "You know who I am!" the boy screamed

There was blood on him, it was obvious he was in pain, and I couldn't help but feel concern, I looked away, when I noticed the blonde guy yet again looking at me, by the expression on his face it was obvious he was thinking, but when he noticed I noticed he was looking he changed his face and casually turned to watch Teresa and the boy.

"Now I'm going to ask you one more time. Is your name Thomas?" Teresa said calmly

"Yes!" he yelled "My name is Thomas!"

Teresa slowly backed away so she was standing next to me again.

"You're coming with us," she called out. "Thomas. Come on. Anyone tries something the arrows fly."

"No way!" the boy with the mouth yelled, "You're not taking him anywhere." He was definitely the boy with the mouth Teresa warned us about. Teresa ignored his comment and continued "This isn't some game. I'm going to start counting. Every time I hit a multiple of five my friend Tessa here, is going to kill one of you with her arrows, she's amazing with the bow, and I don't think she'll miss your heart. She'll do it until Thomas id the only one left, and then we'll take him anyway. It's up to you."

I looked at Teresa, I knew shock fell on my face and it was obvious to everyone that I didn't want to kill anyone, that I didn't have the guts to, I just looked at her, in return she looked at me and then at my bow indicating to get it ready to shoot.

"One!"

It was silent for a moment and I was afraid he wouldn't walk but Thomas walked forward, "Fine, Take me."

"I only made it to one." Teresa said

"Yeah. I'm really brave that way."

Teresa hit him again with the spear making him drop to the ground

"Bring the bag!" Teresa shouted, Harriet and Jane brought the bag forward

"We're taking him with us! If anybody followed, I'll hit him again and we'll start shooting you. We won't really bother aiming. Just let the arrows fly any odd way they feel like."

"Teresa!" The boy with the mouth shouted, "You catch the Flare that quickly? Your mind's obviously gone already."

Just then Teresa smashed the but of the spear not Thomas' head making him land face first in the dirt.

"Anything else you wanna say?" Teresa asked. After a long moment of silence, she said, "Didn't think so. Put the bag over him." Harriet and Jane slipped the bag over his head down to his feet.

"Teresa! Don't do this to me!" Thomas yelled through the bag. Teresa punched him in the stomach.

"Since you obviously don't care about yourself," Teresa said, "talk again and we'll start shooting your friends. That sounds good to you?"

When Thomas didn't respond she yelled to the group of boys "I meant what I said! There won't be a warning. Follow us and the arrows start flying."

Five girls were dragging Thomas when the dark haired boy shouted "Don't worry, we'll find you when the times right."

Teresa stopped then yelled "Tessa, you and Jessica stay behind until we're sixty feet away. If one of them follows or try's to attack shoot them."

"We're not scared of some girls with weapons!" The boy with the mouth shouted again

"Really?" Teresa said looking directly at the dark haired boy "Tessa I think he could use a little trip off the top."

I hesitated only a moment before shooting the arrow directly over the dark hair of the boy, touching the top pieces sticking out.

"Let's move!" Teresa said and the rest of our group took off towards the mountain.

Once The group was out of earshot the dark hair boy with the mouth spoke up "I bet you two shanks think you're so powerful with your arrows, but if you touch anyone else with your shuck arrows, we'll be ruining your pretty little faces you slintheads."

I just rolled my eyes, but the blonde hair boy spoke up "Slim it Minho."

"I will not _slim it_." he said again

"Minho? Is that your name?" I asked

"Yah, you got a problem with it?"

"No, it's just Teresa said one of you had a mouth on you, I figured it was you, and wanted a name to go with the mouth."

The blonde one laughed, but stopped after receiving a dirty look from Minho.

"Hey at lest he thinks I'm funny" I said motioning to the blonde boy who was looking at me.

"He can shuck it"

"Minho, I'll do whatever I bloody please, I'm Newt. I like you." The blonde haired boy said obviously trying to annoy Minho.

"Oh shuck it!" Minho said

"Tessa, we otta go." Jessica said

"No one follow! I'm not in the mood to shoot someone. "I said backing away arrow in bow. "Okay Jess, let's go.


End file.
